The power of will
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés c'était à un gala de bienfaisance organisé par Derek Hale. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent pour la deuxième fois les choses avaient bien changé. Derek était poursuivi par une personne voulant le tuer et Stiles était père d'un jeune enfant de quelques mois. Comment vont-ils pouvoir vivre ensemble après ce qui s'est passé entre eux? Sterek M-Preg.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Suite à beaucoup d'événement malencontreux avec mon ancien ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme définitivement j'ai perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit sur "let it die". De plus le syndrome de la page blanche a fait un sacré ravage à tel point que je ne pouvais rien écrire. Enfin bref, en peu de temps beaucoup de malheur donc désolé de poster une nouvelle fic sans pouvoir poster la suite des autres. Cette fic est le retour de mon inspiration ainsi qu'un petit come back sur le fandom Sterek. J'avais un peu voyagé sur d'autres histoires.**

 **Sinon, alors, il s'agit d'une fiction Sterek. Attention, je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas présence subjectif de M-Preg. J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une fiction comme ça. Donc je me lance.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Présence de Lemon! Evidemment. Amour entre deux hommes donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce n'est pas la peine d'y lire.**

 **Sur ceux j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **The power of will**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **.**

Le soleil se couchait annonçant une nouvelle nuit, une nuit de pleine lune comme personne n'en avait jamais vu. On racontait des comtes sur la pleine lune où les loups étaient de sorties. C'était la raison de la soirée de Derek Hale, loup garou et puissant dirigeant d'une entreprise en voie de devenir la plus populaire et la plus riche du monde. En cette nuit spéciale, il avait convié des invités de marques pour un gala de bienfaisance. Son but était de réunir des fonds pour les pauvres qui vivaient en Afrique même si au fond de lui, il ne s'en souciait aucunement comme la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, son nom il n'en avait cure tout ce qui voulait c'était se faire bien voir des médias et de ses futurs collaborateurs.

Son nom faisait baver les jeunes femmes et il en était heureux. Pour lui, il pouvait tout avoir avec l'argent, une belle voiture, une belle maison en haut d'un immense building, une bonne éducation, des serviteurs qui l'écoutaient aux doigts et à l'oeil et une femme dans son pieu tous les soirs. Derek n'avait besoin de rien et pour lui, la vie n'était qu'un jeu.

A l'entrée de l'immense salle de gala, un jeune garçon accompagnait son père pour la grande soirée du futur grand entrepreneur Derek Hale. L'adolescent tout juste âgé de dix-sept ans regardait l'extérieur avec un brin d'énervement. Il était furax que son père, garde du corps de la soirée, avait été obligé de travailler le soir de son anniversaire. En début de soirée, Stiles, le prénom du futur jeune adulte, se sentait prêt à partir au restaurant avec son père pour fêter dignement son anniversaire comme chaque année depuis la mort de sa mère. Jamais son paternel n'avait travaillé en ce jour si spécial. Malheureusement, John Stilinski avait reçu un appel urgent, annonçant qu'il manquerait un garde du corps pour la surveillance rapprochée de monsieur Hale.

John avait beau expliqué que ce soir-là il n'était pas en uniforme mais le supérieur hiérarchique du père de Stiles n'en avait cure, leur client, Monsieur Hale, avait payé une fortune pour avoir une garde des plus compétentes pour ce gala. Voilà pourquoi Stiles se trouvait dans la voiture sport noire de son père, voiture qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était en service. Stiles soupirait regardant la surface du bâtiment et les extérieurs verdoyants malgré qu'ils vivaient en plein coeur de New York, capital économique américaine. La cour extérieur possédait un immense terrain verdoyant et une pelouse tondue de manière presque perfectionniste. La personne qui devait commander le jardinier devait être un sacré maniaque. Les buissons taillés sans aucune branche qui dépassait tout était propre et épuré. Stiles en était malade.

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils lui donnant un soutien. Le père savait que c'était difficile pour son jeune garçon de suivre ce train de vie. L'homme était auparavant un shérif, vivant dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills en Californie c'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré sa défunt épouse et mère de son fils unique. Lors de la mort de sa tendre aimée, John ne pouvait plus assuré son métier de policier et il avait du se retrancher dans un métier avec un risque moindre, garde du corps. Il avait emmené son fils loin de Beacon Hills et de ses amis pour venir vivre à New York. John n'avait jamais regretté son choix et il vivait bien avec son fils dans un immeuble du quartier de Brooklyn. Stiles étudiait malheureusement à la maison étant donné sa condition un peu spéciale. Son fils avait hérité des gènes de sa mère, ceux d'un renard garou.

La seule personne à part John à connaître le secret de Stiles était son meilleur ami Scott qui vivait également à New York. Ce garçon de l'âge de son fils était, lui, un loup garou et il n'avait jamais rejeté le jeune renard. John en avait été heureux. Seulement, à cette instant, il était déçu de ne pouvoir s'occuper de son fils pour son anniversaire. John savait que pour le restaurant, ils pouvaient oublier ce genre de gala allait tenir jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Les deux hommes Stilinski entrèrent et ils furent arrêtés par deux gardes vêtus d'un loup, informant qu'il s'agissait d'une fête masquée et que tous les employés et invités se devaient d'en porter un. John se présenta comme étant le nouveau garde du corps de Monsieur Hale.

\- Et cette personne qui vous accompagne? demanda le gorille vêtu d'une tenue chic et raffinée montrant la bonne image de la soirée.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils, je ne pouvais pas le laisser chez nous exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez demander à mon employeur, monsieur Delagan vous expliquera la situation, répondit John.

\- Fort bien, Monsieur, les loups de suppléments sont rangés à la première porte à droite, annonçant le garde de l'entrée laissant passer les deux hommes.

Le couloir était d'un blanc cassé donnant l'impression à Stiles d'être à l'entrée d'un hôpital tellement la couleur était irritante pour ses pauvres yeux ambrés. Ces derniers flashèrent d'une couleur cuivré avant de redevenir normal. John ouvrit la porte et ils trouvèrent des centaines de loup de différente couleur et de différentes formes. Stiles regarda les masques et beaucoup possédaient de la dentelle, d'autre était à plume ou était classique comme le loup du fantôme de l'opéra. John prit un masque classique de couleur noir et Stiles en prit un noir avec de la dentelle autour de ses yeux accentuant la couleur caramel de ses iris. Le masque se mariait avec sa tenue de soirée prévue normalement pour le restaurant.

John tendit son bras à son fils comme pour l'inviter à l'accompagner dans l'immense salle de bal. Stiles n'avait jamais trouvé son père aussi beau que ce soir dans sa tenue de soirée à la James Bond et son loup blanc qui lui allait à ravir. Le renard prit le bras de son père et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la salle où Stiles eut un noeud à la gorge. Jamais il n'avait accompagné son paternel sur un lieu de travail. Habituellement, il l'attendait dans le salon vêtu d'une couverture chaude si jamais le jeune garçon s'était endormi avant l'entrée de son père. Malgré que son père effectuait un travail moins dangereux il avait toujours peur qu'une mission avait échoué lors de son service de garde.

\- Stiles, à l'intérieur, je veux que tu restes bien sage, dès que le gala sera terminé je t'emmènerai à Central Park où on ira regarder le lever de soleil, sourit John.

Son fils hocha la tête, ravi de pouvoir aller quelque part avec son père. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où un orchestre jouait un morceau entraînant et les convives dansaient en rythme avec la valse. Certaines personnes mangeaient ou buvaient les amuses bouches que leur apportaient les serveurs et serveuses. Stiles regarda l'immense salle, il se croirait presque dans la salle de bal de la Belle et la Bête tellement la salle était dorée avec au plafond un immense lustre entouré d'une fresque comptant des histoires de jadis comme celle de la création de l'homme ou du jugement dernier sur le mur de la célèbre chapelle Sixtine en Italie.

\- Je dois y aller Stiles.

John embrassa les cheveux châtains et indisciplinés de son fils avant de rejoindre l'homme qu'il devait protéger durant le reste de la soirée.

Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise dans cette immense salle remplie d'individu inconnu et riche. Le jeune décida d'aller s'installer sur une chaise près d'un pilier regardant les personnes danser sur de la musique classique orchestré par des violons, des violoncelles, des flûtistes et un pianiste. Le renard remarquait que ce n'était pas comme dans une boîte de nuit, les individus étaient plus civilisés et ne se frottaient pas de manière indécente sur la piste malgré qu'il voyait le champagne dans le verre de beaucoup de personnes.

Un serveur vint vers lui proposant des mets de qualités et Stiles prit une tartine beurrée avec une fine tranche de saumons sur le pain. L'homme s'inclina avant de partir vers son tour de plateaux habilement sans aucunement gêné les personnes qui dansaient.

La soirée risquait d'être longue pensa Stiles croquant dans sa tartine.

John trouva rapidement son client et alla se présenter comme le veut son devoir. Il voyait pour la première Monsieur Derek Hale, il avait bien entendu, écouter les médias qui parlaient de cet homme comme étant le plus jeune concessionnaire de l'époque. Le garde du corps savait rien qu'en admirant les vêtements de l'individu qu'il ne venait pas du même monde. Celui d'un homme qui ne vit que pour l'argent et de l'autre, un homme qui ne vit que pour son fils, un énorme fossé les séparait déjà. John resta près de Derek attendant qu'il eut fini de parler avec un autre riche. Lorsque le jeune homme finit, il se tourna vers John haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Le garde du corps se sentit d'un coup comme un vulgaire insecte sous les yeux clairs de son client mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme.

\- Je me nomme John Stilinski et je serai votre garde du corps pour le reste de la soirée, se présenta-t-il.

\- Je croyais que mon garde du corps se nommait Christopher Argent? demanda d'une voix neutre Derek.

\- Monsieur Argent a eu un petit empêchement de dernière minute et j'étais le seul disponible pour votre soirée de bienfaisance, répondit John tentant d'être neutre même si le mot "disponible" était presque écorché.

\- Donc je n'ai pas eu de gardes depuis le début de la soirée? Et vous prétendez être une équipe de garde du corps renommée?

John comprit que le client était furax mais le garde du corps se retenait d'annoncer ses quatre vérités à cet homme. Chaque personne avait une vie et elle ne tournait pas autour d'un riche imbu de sa personne. Ce dernier se massa l'arrête du nez avant de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains presque blonde, ses yeux chocolats entourés par un loup de couleur blanc regardaient le riche devant elle. Sa robe de soirée bleu nuit épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps fin et svelte. Le décolleté de sa tunique donnait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine généreuse. Derek ne put détourner ses yeux de la jeune femme oubliant sa cavalière de la soirée qui devait être ivre morte tellement elle avait bu ce soir pour attirer l'attention de l'homme riche.

Derek prit la main de la jeune femme et la lui baisa.

\- M'accorderez-vous une danse? demanda l'homme d'un ton charmeur.

La femme rit nerveusement mais qui semblait faux aux oreilles de John. Seulement, ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire, il devait juste surveiller l'homme abjecte et ne pas intervenir dans ses choix. John restait à une distance raisonnable pour surveiller Derek.

Le riche dansait avec la jeune femme sur le rythme calme d'une musique il se plaisait à danser avec l'inconnue, elle ne lui écrasait pas les pieds. Il sourit à la jeune femme et Derek se serra plus contre la dame ne laissant que peu d'espace entre eux. Il vit la jeune donzelle rougir sous l'espace réduite et avança ses lèvres vers son cavalier. Ce dernier en fit de même lorsque soudain Derek sentit une odeur exquise près de lui. Il s'éloigna de la femme qui rougit de couleur mais le riche ne vit rien concentrer sur la senteur qui l'avait coupée, son loup intérieur battait sa queue de droite à gauche comme s'il était heureux de la sentir. La musique s'arrêta et les invités applaudirent l'orchestre comme à chaque fin de musique pour remercier de leur avoir fait passer un agréable moment.

Derek lui se détâcha de l'inconnue pour chercher d'où venait l'odeur de la personne qui semblait l'appeler comme s'il était une abeille qui recherchait le plus délicieux des nectars. Il suivait la piste de l'odeur jusqu'à voir une jeune personne assise sur une chaise près d'un pilier. Derek vit dès le premier abord qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, pensant se tromper il commença à faire demi-tour. Seulement, le loup intérieur refusait de partir laissant le garçon derrière lui. Derek reposa son regard d'eau sur l'adolescent qui tenait son téléphone portable semblant s'ennuyer de la soirée qu'il avait organisé. C'était la première fois que Derek voyait une chose pareille dans l'une de ses soirées, une personne qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir, d'être ailleurs qu'ici. Il fallait juste remarquer que la chaise était proche de la sortie de la salle de bal.

Le loup s'avança vers le garçon qui ne quittait pas son portable des yeux et cela vexa Derek dans sa fierté. Il aimait qu'on le remarque dès qu'il s'approchait d'une personne. Seulement, le garçon ne devait pas connaître cette loi pourtant rudimentaire, là où Derek passe les autres le regardent avec admiration avant de baisser la tête et de supplier le seigneur pour recevoir de l'attention d'un homme tel que lui surtout quand on était lui-même un homme.

Stiles en avait eu marre de regarder les personnes dansaient ou plutôt tournaient dans cette immense pièce suffoquente personne n'était venue le voir et le jeune renard en était ravi il partira d'ici ni vu ni connu. Il soupira se demandant pendant combien de temps son père devait surveiller son client. Le voilà à quoi il était résolu pour son dix septième anniversaire assis sur une chaise n'ayant pour seul compagnie son téléphone. Il aurait aimé avoir une petite amie ou un petit ami, il n'était pas difficile, Stiles regardait autant les pornos ordinaires que les pornos gays même s'il préférait largement lorsque c'était deux hommes.

Non, il ne se regardait pas un porno dans cette salle, il avait trop peur d'avoir une érection qu'il ne pourra jamais calmer dans cette pièce. Il regardait un film qu'il avait pris sur un site pour le regarder tranquillement. Stiles était déçu que le film ne dure pas éternellement car ce dernier se finit et il leva la tête pour admirer de nouveau les danseurs qui semblaient intarrissables. Il se demandait s'ils voulaient battre le record du nombre de danses au cours d'une soirée.

Soudain, il sentit une odeur agréable près de lui, il tourna la tête pour voir un homme à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant à travers son loup. Stiles regarda autour de lui se disant qu'il devait regarder quelqu'un d'autre mais il était seul sur sa chaise et la personne la plus proche de lui était cet inconnu qui le regardait d'une façon qui ne plaisait pas à Stiles.

Derek fut ravi en voyant finalement le garçon relevé la tête seulement ce n'était que pour regarder les invités qui dansaient mais lorsque le regard de l'adolescent s'accrocha au sien Derek se sentit transporter par ses pupilles aux couleurs du miel. Le garçon semblait regarder autour de lui et Derek ne put que sourire en voyant le jeune homme s'agitait sur sa chaise avant de revenir vers lui. Le loup s'avança vers le garçon qui se leva de sa chaise voulant s'éloigner de lui mais l'animal intérieur n'était pas d'accord et une lueur se forma dans ses yeux devenant comme ceux d'un prédateur.

Stiles trésaillit en sentant une nouvelle éffluve émanée de l'homme devant lui et il ne put bouger alors que l'inconnu s'avançait vers lui dans une démarche sensuelle et presque érotique. Le coeur du renard rata un battement alors que l'espace entre eux avait diminué et que l'inconnu était désormais devant lui prenant sa main pour la baiser. Stiles rougit et ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson, tentant de chercher l'oxygène ainsi qu'un semblant de voix.

Chacun d'eux était hypnotisé par l'autre leurs yeux se perdaient dans un océan l'un dans une mare de chocolat caramélisé et l'autre dans une mer d'eau calme. Une nouvelle musique arriva après les applaudissements et le plus vieux proposa une danse au jeune homme devant lui qui ne put qu'hocher fébrilement la tête. Ils rejoignirent la troupe de danseurs et Stiles rougit ne sachant pas comment danser. Derek vit le trouble de l'adolescent et il décida de mener la danse. Le renard se laissa dompter et suivit son cavalier. Les gestes semblaient calculés comme si ils avaient répété durant des heures pour parvenir à cette danse parfaite. Derek faisait virvolter son compagnon de danse sous le regard surpris des invités qui regardaient les deux individus comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne. Leur pas était synchrome malgré que Stiles ne savait comment manier ses pieds en évitant de marcher sur les chaussures en cuir de l'homme.

Derek se surprit à aimer danser avec ce garçon dont il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Il se doutait que les convives doivent être surpris de le voir danser avec une autre personne qu'une femme mais sur le coup il n'avait cure des rumeurs et puis il pouvait facilement les détruire grâce à son argent. Pour l'instant, il voulait passer un agréable moment avec l'homme qui avait réussi à hypnotiser son loup. Ce dernier trépignait et réclamait bien plus qu'une danse, il avait autre chose du jeune homme devant lui mais Derek le fit taire profitant de ce moment.

La foule avait arrêté de danser formant un cercle autour des deux hommes qui n'avaient rien remarqué. John s'était joint à la foule pour comprendre pourquoi les convives avaient arrêté de danser alors que la musique continuait et il vit son protégé avec une autre personne que la femme. Il déglutit reconnaissant son fils. John voulut intervenir mais il se retrouva hors des danseurs et il ne put retrouver son enfant aux griffes de son client.

Stiles n'avait pas vu son père, tellement il était captivé par le regard de son cavalier, le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui malgré qu'il dansait et entendait la douce musique leur montrer la danse à suivre. L'adolescent se colla contre l'étranger avant de s'éloigner en tournant sur lui-même et l'homme vint le réceptionner se mettant dans son dos posant ses mains sur ses hanches continuant à bouger en rythme avec le son joué par l'orchestre.

Ils tournaient ensemble avant que Derek ne prenne une main du garçon et le tour sur lui-même pour de nouveau l'avoir devant lui et ils reprirent la position de la valse où ils se retrouvèrent coller l'un contre l'autre. Leur regard était envouté et leur visage se rapprochait l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement avant de devenir une pression plus grande. Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et s'éloigna de l'étranger avant de courir vers les jardins.

Derek ne comprenait plus rien, il avait embrassé ce garçon, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait mais le pire c'était qu'il lui courait après, voulant qu'il s'arrête.

Stiles se sentait épuisé et se mit vers une fontaine qui avait comme statut décoratif un petit enfant nu tenant un arc et une flèche en forme de coeur. Le garçon s'assit sur le rebord et vit son cavalier courir vers lui. Il voulait reprendre sa course mais il ne sentit plus ses jambes et se leva maladroitement et tomba sur l'herbe qui entourait la fontaine. Stiles maudit l'effort de la danse de tantôt qui l'avait vidé, surtout qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand chose à part des petites tartines beurrées avec une fine tranche de saumons.

Derek put le rattraper et il vit le regard noir de l'adolescent qui restait par terre se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Le loup posa sa main sur le garçon et il ne vit pas ses veines s'assombrirent. Il soupira mentalement de soulagement.

\- Que faites-vous là? l'attaqua l'adolescent.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher, vous êtes parti brusquement sans que j'ai pu vous demandez votre nom, tenta Derek ne sachant nullement pourquoi il lui avait après.

\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un bal masqué dont le principe est de garder l'anonymat, répliqua Stiles.

\- Mais vous savez que généralement, tous les riches se connaissent, sourit le loup.

Stiles eut un rire jaune face aux révélations de l'inconnu.

\- Vous savez, je ne veux pas connaître la votre d'identité alors pourquoi je vous dirai qui je suis.

Derek sembla surpris par l'audace du jeune homme et surtout car il ne le connaissait pas. La fierté de l'adulte en prit un coup mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi cela lui fit plaisir. Pour une fois, une personne ne cherchera pas son pouvoir, ni son argent.

Stiles voulut reculer sentant ses jambes retrouver leur mobilité. Seulement, ce n'était pas un mouvement vers l'arrière qu'il fit mais vers l'avant.

Derek prit la main de son inconnu mais finalement ce dernier se déroba pour monter sur le rebord de la fontaine. Le loup sourit avant d'attraper la hanche du garçon qui était un peu plus grand que lui.

Stiles recula et atterrit pied joint dans la fontaine ne se souciant nullement du costume qu'il portait. Derek le rejoignit se débarrassant de sa veste noire et de ses chaussures en cuir accompagné par ses chaussettes. Il n'était alors vêtu que de sa chemise blanche, d'un cravate noire et d'un pantalon. Le loup fondit sur le pauvre renard l'embrassant comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Retrouvé le contact avec ces lèvres, Stiles perdit toute notion de la réalité. Sa conscience lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais le renard en lui le poussait à répondre à cet échange buccal.

La langue de Derek caressa les lèvres de l'adolescent et ce dernier ouvrit laissant l'intruse envahir sa bouche. L'échange devint alors passionné, Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles alors que ce dernier les passait dans les cheveux bruns et soyeux de l'homme en face de lui.

Ils se séparèrent rougissant mais leur loup et la nuit cachaient légèrement la coloration présente sur leurs joues. Derek captura de nouveau les lèvres du garçon et ce dernier bascula dans l'eau trempant les vêtements. Derek enleva rapidement la veste noire de l'adolescent qui mit à flotter sur l'eau et les deux hommes l'oublièrent facilement remplacer par la pensée de l'autre. Les mains commencèrent à imprimer mentalement les images de leur partenaire. Les cravates avaient rejoint la veste dans l'eau mais ils s'en foutaient des conséquences. Ils devenaient ivres de l'autre et leurs animaux respectifs étaient plus que d'accord.

La chemise de Stiles fut vite arrachée dévoilant un torse fin d'homme à Derek mais au lieu de le rébuter de ne point voir un soutien gorge de femme soutenant une bonne poitrine, il était encore plus excité. Le loup se mit presque à dévorer de baiser et de suçons le torse de Stiles qui respirait fortement. Il ne gémissait pas mais le voile dans le regard de l'adolescent valait pour Derek tous les gémissements du monde. Ses yeux ambrés étaient légèrement cuivrés, les trouvant encore plus beau à regarder. Seulement, le loup aurait aimé voir le visage entier de son inconnu au regard de feu mais cette pensée partit vite lorsqu'il décidait de baiser chaque grain de beauté présent sur le torse du garçon dessinant une constellation imaginaire.

Stiles avait chaud malgré la froideur de l'eau dans lequel il se trouvait. Derek prit le garçon passant ses mains sous les fesses, n'oubliant pas de les molester. Le renard rougit mais se laissa porter par l'homme accrochant ses jambes au niveau des hanches passant ses mains autour du cou de son étranger. Ce dernier embrassa la joue de l'adolescent comme pour lui donner une récompense.

Derek les sortit de la fontaine pour les installer sur l'herbe courte se disant qu'ils seront mieux que tremper dans cette mare aux canards. Il déposa son fardeau sur l'herbe et fut envouté en voyant cette sublime créature étendu sur la pelouse respirant fortement. Les yeux cuivrés de l'homme étaient remplis d'une luxure et d'un appel à la tentation qui ne laissa pas Derek de marbre lui de là. Il n'avait jamais cru que le corps d'un homme pouvait avoir un tel effet sur sa libido pourtant il se sentait serrer dans son pantalon sur mesure.

Stiles dévorait des yeux le bel apollon devant lui. Il voyait le torse musclé et sculpté à travers la chemise blanche désormais transparente. Le renard se sentit encore plus durcir à cette vue. Il croyait que les mecs musclés et baraqués, on ne les voyait que dans les films sous stéroïdes, sur le coup, il savait qu'il devait revoir son jugement.

Ils reprirent les baisers et Stiles enleva chaque bouton de la chemise de l'homme appréciant de voir la peau se découvrir au fur et à mesure que les boutons était détachés. Stiles passa la chemise caressant les épaules carrés profitant de la musculature de l'homme au regard azuré. Le renard n'avait jamais vu des iris pareils mais il ne dit rien savourant le corps de l'homme.

Chacun d'eux se découvrait par les mains, par les baisers, par leur langue et par l'odorat, imprimant leur odeur particulière remplis de désirs et de luxure. Ils savaient mutuellement ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'avait pas besoin de dialogue pour comprendre ce que veut l'autre. Leurs pantalons se retrouvèrent dans l'herbe laissant les deux hommes seulement vêtu d'un boxer de grande qualité pour l'un et bon marché pour l'autre notant ainsi une différence classe sociale mais ils n'avaient rien vu pour eux les vêtements importaient peu car les sous-vêtements disparurent comme les pantalons, dévoilant le plaisir de l'un pour l'autre.

Derek se sentit perdu, il voyait le membre tendu du garçon devant lui mais au lieu de le débander, son sexe grossit encore plus libérant du liquide pré-seminal. Stiles était d'un autre état, il comparait la taille et du admettre que la sienne était moins grosse. Seulement, le renard oublia la différence quand Derek prit son membre en main faisant des mouvements de haut en bas. Stiles se remit à respirer fort fermant les yeux sous le bien-être des gestes du loup. Ce dernier prit la main du renard pour l'amener à sa propre érection.

Stiles prit le membre entre ses mains et effectua les mêmes mouvements. Derek se laissa submerger par les émotions, il retira la main de son partenaire et prit son membre en main pour l'amener vers le seul trou visible chez un homme. Il commença à passer le gland et Stiles commença à avoir mal. Il se sentait pas prêt. Derek ressentit la douleur du garçon et amena ma main vers la sienne et leurs doigts se croisèrent naturellement. Des veines noires apparurent sur la peau bronzée de l'adulte tandis que Stiles ressentait moins de douleur pendant que Derek s'enfonçait de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Le loup attendit un peu regardant sa main où des veines noires étaient toujours présentes, pour l'homme, c'était dur de patienter tellement c'était exquis, il sentait les parois autour de sa verge. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de bouger frictionnant son membre contre ce qui serrait délicieusement son sexe.

Le renard n'était pas dans le même état. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir aussi mal pour une première fois. Surtout qu'il fallait de la préparation avant la pénétration et son partenaire avait jeté ceci à la poubelle et était rentré dans son antre intime comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait expliquer comment mais il ne ressentait pas la vive douleur de la pénétration. Stiles savait que cette zone n'était pas lubrifiée comme les femmes, il devait normalement avoir plus de mal forçant son partenaire à se retirer pour le préparer convenablement. Stiles amorça les mouvements et Derek sourit commençant doucement voyant que les petites veines noires n'avaient pas disparu. Seulement, son partenaire voulait une autre ancre que la main de Derek, il tentait de se défaire de la prise pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amant.

Derek fit alors délicatement glisser son autre main sur les hanches de Stiles, libérant la main captive qui vint prendre son poing d'ancrage sur les épaules carrées de Derek.

Stiles soupira mentalement en laissant sortir ses griffes. Le plaisir avait manqué de dévoiler à l'homme devant lui quelle abomination il était. Le renard avait voulu exprimer sa grattitude en se montrant mais Stiles dut le brider pour éviter d'avoir des explications auprès de l'inconnu qui lui prenait sa première fois.

Seul le son des respirations s'entendait à l'extérieur et plus discret encore le bruit de deux peaux qui claquaient ensemble dans un rythme anarchique. Derek ne faisait pas que des coups rapides, il ralentissait mais frappant fortement la tâche qui faisait voir des couleurs à son amant d'un soir avant de reprendre une allure vive et décousue. Même dans la tête de Stiles, il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement, réclamant, ordonnant, des demandes précises à son compagnon. Chacun avait les griffes dehors mais cachés à l'autre. Stiles griffait les épaules de Derek. Ce dernier perçait les hanches de son partenaire et aucun ne critiquait l'autre sur la douleur présente remplacée par les coups de butoirs et le plaisir.

Derek arriva à sa limite il sentait son sexe grossir encore plus à l'intérieur de Stiles, il créait le noeud. Le loup rit mentalement se disant que c'était la première fois qu'un tel phénomène apparaissait et c'était pour un homme. Stiles lui eut un gémissement se sentant remplir à l'intérieur et il ne put s'empêcher de jouir entre eux. Derek le rejoignit peu de temps après, inondant l'intérieur de sa semence.

Les deux amants reprirent lentement une respiration correcte et leurs griffes se retractèrent permettant à chacun de récupérer leurs membres. Tout était confus pour Stiles, il venait de donner sa première fois à un homme qui avait le visage à moitié caché par un masque et pourtant il avait apprécié cet anonymat. Derek eut la même pensée malgré qu'il aurait aimé connaître le nom de son partenaire d'un soir.

Pour Stiles, son dix-septième anniversaire, fut l'un des meilleurs. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu avec son père au gala de bienfaisance. Soudain, il eut un sursaut se souvenant de son père. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir déserté la soirée. Stiles tenta de se retirer mais ils étaient coincés. Derek rougit comprenant que le noeud n'avait toujours pas dégonflé.

\- Tu peux attendre une minute? demanda Derek.

\- Mais je dois partir, s'inquièta Stiles.

\- Si tu te retires maintenant, tu risques de me couper quelque chose et je tiens à mon sexe.

\- Oh! Je vois, dit-il mais il était énervé pour le coup.

Son père devait se faire un sang d'encre ne le voyant pas dans la salle de bal comme convenu et personne ne pensera à venir le chercher dans les jardins. Il ne savait même pas où il était dans les jardins, il avait juste couru comme un idiot pour s'éloigner de cette salle et de l'homme, Homme avec qui il venait de coucher. Ou alors ils avaient fait l'amour. Stiles ne serait dire, il n'avait jamais de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Internet était super pour découvrir tous les aspects du sexe mais il n'avait rien au sujet de comment savoir quel genre de relation il entretenait.

Le loup souffla sentant enfin son membre dégonfler, il était soulagé que l'adolescent ne se posait pas de question sur le pourquoi il devait rester dans cette position. Derek se retira doucement mais Stiles ressentit la douleur et l'homme sortit finalement son membre. Il allait parler avec le jeune garçon mais le loup le voyait courir à droit et à gauche pour prendre ses affaires et se vêtir.

\- Que fais-tu? demanda Derek.

\- Je t'ai dit que je devais partir, répondit Stiles.

\- On pourrait au moins faire connaissance, vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Désolé mais je dois vraiment partir.

\- Je veux juste alors connaître le nom de ma Cendrillon, répliqua Derek.

\- Tu as encore oublié le principe de cette soirée?

Il pointa son masque.

\- Ce soir, je n'étais personne, répondit Stiles.

\- Et demain?

\- Je serai de nouveau le pauvre loser que personne ne veut. Je doute qu'un jour on se revoit mais sache que j'ai passé une super nuit, merci.

Derek rougit à ces mots et il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son inconnu disparut. Le loup soupira avant de récupérer également ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre vents se demandant comment le jeune homme avait pu les récupérer rapidement avec la nuit sombre autour d'eux.

John était pire que mort d'inquiétude. Son protégé avait disparu et en plus son fils avait disparu avec. Il se sentait nul ce soir, il n'était pas fichu de protéger Derek Hale et le pire c'était qu'il avait perdu son fils. Cette mission était un échec cuisant. Même dans son rôle de garde du corps, il n'était pas performant. Demain dès l'aube, il demandera à être transféré dans un autre secteur.

\- Papa! s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut facilement et il vit son fils.

\- Stiles mais où étais-tu? s'énerva John.

\- Désolé papa, on s'en va? demanda Stiles voyant peu de personnes dans la salle.

L'orchestre avait deserté les lieux il ne restait que quelques politiciens qui buvaient du champagne. John hocha la tête avant d'emmener son fils dans la voiture pour l'emmener comme promis à Central Park.

Derek rentra en trombe dans la grande salle de bal espérant voir le garçon mais ce dernier avait totalement disparu. Le loup soupira voulant au moins connaître le nom de l'inconnu qui avait su retourner son animal. Soudain, une odeur exquise remplit ses narines et Derek vit la jeune femme avec qui il avait dansé tôt dans la soirée avant d'être agrippé par l'odeur alléchante du jeune homme. La dame vint vers lui et sa senteur lui fit perdre la tête tellement qu'il en vint à oublier avec qui il avait passé la meilleure des soirées.

\- Bonsoir Derek, je me nomme Kate, souffla la femme d'un ton sensuel.

Stiles s'installa avec son père sur un banc de Central Park près de l'immense lac du parc. Ne sachant nullement que cette soirée avait déclenché quelque chose en lui.

* * *

 **Aimé? Pas aimé?**

 **Laissez votre avis pour me dire ce dont vous avez pensé de ce début.**

 **Et je vous prie de ne rien me lancer dessus, surtout concernant une personne, qui malheureusement aura un rôle important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Je vous dis au chapitre 1!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite!**

 **J'ai été surprise à voir tout ce petit monde pour le prologue de cette fic où je mets beaucoup d'énergie dedans. J'en suis ravie et bien sur heureuse. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre comme vous avez aimé le prologue.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a une ellipse de un an pour être précis donc l'enfant est né. Ne vous attendez pas à voir Stiles avec un gros ventre.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est pour posé les bases de l'histoire. Les autres chapitres seront un peu plus long. Je peux déjà vous le confirmer pour le deuxième.**

 **Sinon, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Axou: _Merci pour ta review. Elle me va droit au cœur et sur le point Kate, on connait tous ce personnage dont on a envie que d'une chose c'est d'étrangler. Désolé tu n'auras pour l'instant aucune des deux têtes à cause de l'ellipse temporelle. Mais tu auras bien sur plus tard dans l'histoire la réponse sur ta demande_**

 **Bore: _Je suis désolé si tu as trouvé le prologue court, je fais comme je peux pour écrire des longs chapitres. J'imagine que celui-ci va te sembler riquiqui. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ce début t'ait plu en espérant que ça continue._**

 **Akane: _Merci pour ta review. Après je n'ai pas trop de rythme d'écriture car je travaille et donc dès que j'ai du temps pour moi, j'écris. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas à t'en faire j'essaie de prendre un maximum d'avance pour éviter que vous soyez en panne de chapitre. Sinon pour le M-Preg, on ne voit pas trop la grossesse de Stiles on en parle mais pour l'instant, je ne montre pas les aspects de la grossesse et je ne crois pas le faire enfin j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris, j'essaie de m'appliquer un maximum._**

 **Sinon je vous remercie de votre soutien car c'est grâce aux reviews que vous laissez qu'on peut découvrir si l'histoire est appréciée ou non.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 1**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, réveillant un pauvre garçon. Il se leva de son lit pour aller dans la chambre d'où provenait les pleures. Stiles avait les yeux embués par le sommeil. Des cernes avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez et Stiles ne voulait qu'une chose pouvoir faire une nuit complète. Le jeune adulte âgé désormais de dix-huit ans alla vers le berceau d'où provenait le cri à réveiller un mort. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique petit bébé âgé de quatre mois à peine. Il sourit en voyant son enfant qui s'était arrêté de pleurer. Pour le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés.

\- Tout va bien Gabriel, papa est là mon ange, souffla Stiles embrassant le fin duvet de cheveux bruns qu'avait son fils.

L'enfant gazouillait et Stiles conduit l'enfant dans la cuisine pour préparer son biberon. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand comportant trois chambres, une salle de bain avec baignoire, un salon avec une cuisine ouverte. Stiles déposa Gabriel dans le berceau du salon et le père vit le grand père dormir sur le canapé. Encore une fois, John Stilinski avait ramené du travail à la maison. Le renard était heureux que son fils ne savait pas encore se déplacer sinon il aurait disputé grand père Stilinski de mettre la vie de son petit fils en danger. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui parfaitement réveiller. Stiles soupira se disant qu'il allait avoir du mal à recoucher Gabriel.

Cela faisait un an depuis son dernier rapport sexuel avec cet inconnu et le voilà à présent parent d'un jeune garçon. Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus maudit, sa première fois était avec un garou.

Le renard avait appris pour sa grossesse qu'au bout du troisième mois lorsqu'il avait commencé à ressentir des nausées et des vertiges. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apprenant que son corps hébergeait une nouvelle vie. Malgré des questions qui au début avaient été sans réponse comme comment cet enfant avait pu se retrouver féconder. Il n'avait fait l'amour ou coucher, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette nuit de folie, qu'à une personne et c'était un homme. Le médecin en charge de son dossier lui avait expliqué qu'il avait une explication logique à ce phénomène, son partenaire sexuel devait être un garou.

Le monde de Stiles s'était à ce moment écroulé, ne sachant comment gérer un futur garou. Son père avait bien sur été d'une grande aide quand Gabriel était né. John avait guidé son fils dans la voie de la paternité et de la maternité, évidemment les deux hommes Stilinski avaient eu de l'aide venant de Scott qui était désigné comme étant le parrain de Gabriel. Ce dernier vivait dans un foyer aimant et surtout sécurisé.

Lorsque le biberon fut prêt le jeune père éteignit le feu de la casserole et il prit l'objet en plastique. Stiles tendit son poignet et testa la chaleur du biberon. Le renard sourit sentant la température idéale pour son fils. Stiles posa le lait chaud sur la table basse du salon et il prit son fils délicatement pour s'installer sur le canapé évitant de réveiller John.

Stiles récupéra le biberon et sourit en voyant les yeux de son fils s'illuminaient un œil était doré tandis que l'autre avait une teinte cuivré. Son fils n'avait pas su qui choisir entre ses deux pères et il avait créé une belle mutation entre un loup et un renard. Stiles apporta la tétine aux lèvres de Gabriel qui commença à téter goulûment. Le père embrassa le front de son fils. Il voyait Gabriel se nourrir avidement de son lait.

\- Doucement, tenta Stiles.

\- Il me rappelle toi quand tu étais bébé, intervint une voix à côté de lui.

Stiles sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de son père.

\- Je t'ai réveillé? demanda le fils.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je ne devrais pas dormir sur le canapé sachant que Gabriel ne fait pas encore ses nuits et qu'il a besoin de son biberon.

Stiles sourit et il vit son fils terminer son biberon. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour chercher la serviette du petit et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié. Son père rit avant d'aller chercher le tissus pour nettoyer l'enfant.

\- Je me demande comment son père peut être aussi maladroit, soupira John alors que Stiles le débarbouillait avant de poser la serviette sur son épaule.

Il amena Gabriel sur la serviette et il lui tapota légèrement pour lui faire son rôt.

\- J'imagine que Derek n'est toujours pas au courant pour Gabriel, souffla John.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à lui dire, répondit Stiles ramenant son enfant contre lui pour le faire dormir.

\- Je sais que la situation est compliquée mais tu devrais lui dire.

\- Je ne peux pas et puis maintenant il est fiancé avec cette Kate. Je me vois bien venir chez lui dans son appartement luxueux avec Gabriel pour lui présenter son fils. Comble du bonheur, Kate est présente tentant de me voler _MON_ enfant. Après tout, un enfant né de deux parents et qui sont tous les deux des hommes cela a de quoi parler surtout si l'enfant est né alors que les deux parties ne sont pas mariés. Donc ne m'en veut pas si je n'arrive pas à lui parler de l'existence de Gabriel.

\- C'est ton enfant mais sache qu'un jour Gabriel voudra savoir qui est son autre parent seras-tu capable de lui dire la vérité si son autre père ne connait pas son existence? Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit papa, répondit Stiles.

Ce dernier réfléchissait en regardant son fils dormir dans ses bras. Il savait que Gabriel, un jour, voudrait lui parler de Derek, de son père. Lorsque ce jour viendra, Stiles ne sera pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas mentir à son garçon mais il avait peur que Derek le rejette.

Le renard soupira avant d'aller coucher son fils dans son berceau. Il avait le temps de réfléchir à la question Gabriel était trop jeune pour comprendre et Stiles espérait que cela dure longtemps, lorsque lui-même aurait le courage de parler de cette situation à Derek.

La matinée commençait à pointer son nez dans un appartement de luxe. Des gémissements perturbaient le calme du domicile. Ce dernier était immense et richement décoré. Les meubles présents dans l'habitation étaient rangés de manière épurés et ordonnés. Le propriétaire semblait détester le désordre tellement l'appartement ressemblant à un logement neutre et prêt à être vendu.

Les bruits se turent et une forte respiration émanait de la salle de nuit où reposait deux corps installaient l'un à côté de l'autre reput de l'effort physique pratiqué.

\- Derek comme toujours tu t'es surpassé mon loup, souffla la jeune femme à côté du grand brun.

\- Je fais de mon mieux ma chérie, répondit-il.

La dame lui sourit avant d'embrasser son amant et futur fiancé avant de partir pour la salle de bain. Derek reposa la tête sur son oreiller totalement épuisé, sa future femme allait le tuer tellement elle semblait insatiable au sujet du sexe. Dès qu'il passait la porte de son appartement où bien sur il vivait en cohabitation avec sa douce depuis cinq mois, Kate ne faisait que de lui sauter dessus pour réclamer une séance intime. Chaque jour c'était pareil, Derek n'en pouvait plus, il allait faire une overdose mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à la femme de sa vie.

Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Derek était heureux d'être avec Kate, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait, ensemble ils formaient le couple parfait, même la presse l'affirmait et ils ne furent nullement surpris lorsque Derek annonça ses fiançailles avec Kate un mois après leur cohabitation. Maintenant, le loup ne pensait qu'une chose c'était au mariage avec sa dulcinée. Il avait commencé à regarder les différentes salles pour la réception, Derek voulait que tout soit parfait pour la femme parfaite.

Il pensait justement à réserver la salle où ils s'étaient rencontrés un an auparavant.

La salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Kate qui était habillée et prête à partir. La jeune femme embrassa son homme annonçant qu'elle partait au boulot.

Derek hocha la tête et laissa sa fiancée quitter l'appartement. Il s'apprêtait lui aussi à se préparer lorsqu'il reçut un appel anonyme. Depuis quelques temps, ce genre d'appels était récurant à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, il décrochait mais il n'y avait personne au bout du fil. Il avait donc décidé d'ignorer cet appel inconnu pour se préparer à aller travailler. Une dure journée l'attendait.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. Pour une fois, qu'il avait eu le courage de lui parler il tombait sur le répondeur. Le renard voulut lancer l'appareil contre un mur. Il avait réussi à trouver le numéro de Derek grâce à son ami Danny qui était un bon hacker. Stiles avait tenté à mainte reprise de lui parler mais il n'avait jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire à cet homme sur le point de se marier, qu'il avait un fils? Un enfant illégitime? Un bâtard? Stiles sentit les larmes percer la barrière de ses paupières mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune renard posa le téléphone sur le meuble et alla à l'entrée pour ouvrir à son meilleur ami, Scott. Ce dernier avait des origines latines, sa peau le confirmait, sa mâchoire était légèrement de travers. Ses yeux marrons étaient rieurs et fouillaient le salon du regard.

\- Sympa mon fils passe avant moi? bouda Stiles.

\- Bien sur que non Stiles, tu es mon frère. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Gabriel? demanda Scott.

\- Il dort et laisse le dormir un peu. Il ne fait toujours pas ses nuits et en ce moment c'est moi qui aurait besoin de sommeil, rouspéta le renard.

\- Je t'ai proposé de le garder pour que tu puisses dormir.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance pour t'occuper de lui, tu lui as vomi dessus en changeant sa couche.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle horreur comment un petit ange comme lui pouvait pondre ça.

Scott vit le téléphone sur le meuble et soupira.

\- Tu as encore essayé d'appeler Derek.

\- Oui mais cette fois-ci, il n'a pas répondu, répondit Stiles allant remettre le téléphone dans son socle.

\- Après le nombre de fois où tu as du lui raccrocher au nez, je peux comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas envie de répondre.

Stiles se retrouva perdu dans ses pensées mais il fut coupé par les pleures de son fils qui venaient de se réveiller. Le renard alla dans la chambre de Gabriel. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du père et l'enfant arrêta de pleurer en sentant l'odeur de son papa. Les pleures furent remplacés par des gazouillis d'enfant. Stiles rit se disant que c'était bien son fils. Le père prit son enfant et l'emmena dans le salon où l'attendait Scott.

\- Regarde Gabriel, tonton Scotty est venu te dire bonjour, sourit Stiles d'une voix un peu enfantin.

\- Bonjour Gaby, dit le tonton allant vers son filleul.

\- Dis-moi Scott, tu commences à quelle heure le travail aujourd'hui? demanda Stiles.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis en congé, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon petit neveux de cœur.

Les yeux de Gabriel se mirent à luire et Scott fut d'un coup surpris en voyant les deux couleurs présentes dans ses yeux.

\- Stiles?

\- Cela lui arrive quand il est heureux ou effrayé. Il ne te l'a jamais fait? s'étonna le père.

\- Peut-être mais je pensais que c'était un problème de lumière ou une connerie dans le genre.

\- Scott, tu es en présence d'un enfant et je n'ai pas envie que son premier mot soit un gros mot.

\- Arrête Stiles, Gabriel n'a que quatre mois, il n'a même pas ses dents. Comment veux-tu qu'il parler, se défendit Scott.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils et vu que je suis un génie mon fils doit être tout autant intelligent que moi, se vanta Stiles.

\- Sauf s'il a pris de son autre père.

Stiles envoya un regard noir à Scott et Gabriel tenta de bouder son oncle mais il fit une moue totalement adorable et son père ne put s'empêcher de vouloir dévorer ses petites joues potelées. Scott prit son téléphone portable et prit une photo de son neveu, le meilleur ami de Stiles était raide dingue de ce petit garçon. Il était évidemment attiré par l'enfant étant tout deux loups garous même si Gabriel avait une partie renard grâce à Stiles, c'était ce qui rendait le garçon unique.

\- Je dois aller faire des courses, le coupa Stiles. Je vais changer Gabriel et on y va.

Derek passa les portes de son entreprise. La femme de l'accueil le salua respectueusement. Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il appuya sur le dernier bouton pour atteindre son étage. Le loup était vêtu d'un costume et d'une cravate sa tenue réglementaire de boulot. Il se laissa transporter par l'appareil et il atteignit son étage. Derek marcha droit, sa secrétaire salua son patron et lui informa qu'il avait un visiteur. Le loup fronça les sourcil et il entra dans son bureau pour voir un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant. La personne présente donna des frissons à Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne faisait pas confiance en ce type.

\- Je vois que vous meniez la belle vie Monsieur Hale, souffla l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Derek d'une voix dure.

\- Je me nomme Gérard, Gérard Argent, je suis le père de Kate, se présenta l'homme.

Derek fronça les sourcils c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le père de sa fiancée et il se sentait comme un vulgaire insecte.

\- Je suis déçu que ma petite fille chérie se marie sans que je rencontre mon gendre mais en vous voyant j'ai tout de suite compris.

Le loup ne put bouger qu'il se reçut un coup de taser dans la poitrine. L'électricité parcourut son corps et il se sentit paralysé, il hurla de douleur dévoilant un millième de seconde son apparence de loup garou.

Dans le supermaché, Stiles fit tomber son paquet de couche alors que Gabriel se mit à pleurer, attirant le regard des personnes autour de lui. Le renard prit son fils dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- Chut, tout va bien mon ange, souffla Stiles.

Scott arriva avec un paquet de céréales et il posa rapidement son carton dans le caddie. Stiles le berça calmant les pleures de son enfant. Ce dernier se calma reniflant doucement et le renard embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il regarda Scott avant de lui hocher la tête lui disant que tout allait bien.

Derek souffrait l'électricité à une certaine échelle était le point faible des loups garous et cet homme le savait parfaitement. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kate. Ce dernière avait un sourire mauvais c'était la première fois qui la voyait comme ça. Il écarquilla les yeux son odeur, elle avait changé, elle n'était plus envoûtante. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il comprit, il s'était fait avoir par la femme.

\- Oh Derek, tu croyais vraiment que moi j'allais aimer un loup garou? se moqua Kate. C'était facile de te tromper, les loups sont tous pareils dès qu'ils sentent une odeur délicieuse ils remuent leur petite queue pour pouvoir s'accoupler avec la petite femelle qui les aura attirées. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je t'ai séduit et on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Je dois dire que tu devais être extrêmement excité la nuit dernière.

Elle souleva son tee-shirt et Derek écarquilla les yeux en voyant des traces de griffures et de morsures sur son corps svelte. Seulement, le loup vit trop tard le bâton électrique de Kate. Ce dernier l'enfonça dans sa poitrine et Derek hurla de douleur.

\- C'est dommage de te tuer, tu étais si sexy, bougonna Kate.

\- Crois-moi, je vais te faire la peau, grogna Derek.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire de Derek qui regarda la scène avec effroi. Kate ragea d'être interrompue et elle sortit son arme à feu avant de tirer sur la jeune femme.

\- Je n'aime pas les contre-temps, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Derek sentit la colère le prendre et il se transforma en loup griffant Kate au niveau du ventre avant de partir loin de son bureau. Sa vue se brouilla mais il devait tenir. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tapant frénétiquement alors qu'il voyait Gérard venir vers lui les yeux froids. L'appareil s'ouvrit et Derek s'engouffra dedans tapant le rez de chaussée appuyant sur la fermeture rapide ne laissant le temps au vieillard de venir vers lui. Le loup se cala contre le fond de l'ascenseur prenant rapidement son téléphone. Il savait exactement qui appeler.

- _Secrétaire de Monsieur Delagane, j'écoute_ , dit-elle.

\- Je suis Derek Hale, j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps au plus vite, souffla difficilement le loup.

- _Monsieur Hale, cela fait un moment que vous n'avez pas demandé de protection. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons vous mettre que sur la dernière personne en charge de votre dossier._

\- Qui était cet personne?

- _Monsieur John Stilinski, Monsieur, seulement, il n'est plus garde du corps depuis maintenant un an et votre ancien garde du corps, Monsieur Argent ne vit plus dans l'état de New York. Que désirez-vous?_

\- Donnez-moi l'adresse de John Stilinski, souffla Derek.

Stiles poussa la poussette de son fils tandis que Scott portait les courses, rouspétant contre son frère et son neveu. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer son jour de congé à porter des sacs en carton. Le père détacha son fils de la poussette pour l'amener dans le berceau du salon, n'oubliant pas d'embrasser son fils.

\- Stiles! Les courses! s'exclama Scott.

\- Je m'occupe de Gabriel et j'arrive, répondit Stiles. Et bien oui mon ange, tu passes avant tonton Scotty.

\- J'ai entendu Stiles.

\- Tonton Scotty est jaloux.

Stiles embrassa une dernière fois son fils avant de rejoindre Scott dans la cuisine pour l'aider à ranger les courses. Depuis le temps, il connaissait les places de chaque produit.

\- Je trouve que depuis que tu as Gabriel, tu ne sors plus beaucoup, remarqua Scott.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir. Mon père travaille dur, je ne peux pas lui demander de garder Gabriel. Surtout que papa n'était pas au début très enthousiaste pour que je garde l'enfant. Je ne veux pas lui imposer la présence de Gabriel alors que je vais m'amuser. J'aurai l'impression de ne pas savoir m'occuper de mon fils.

\- Stiles, tu as dix-huit. Un adulte de dix-huit ans passe sa fête d'anniversaire dans une boîte de nuit buvant une bonne bière regardant les femmes ou les mecs dans ton cas se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Tu passes ta soirée avec ton fils et à s'occuper de ton père.

\- Désolé mais je n'abandonnerai pas Gabriel pour une fête.

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Stiles fusilla Scott du regard.

\- Si c'est ta fameuse fête, je te dis tout de suite je reste avec mon fils, s'énerva Stiles allant ouvrir la porte et il écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait Derek Hale, le souffle coupé.

\- Je suis bien chez John Stilinski?

* * *

 **Aimé ou pas aimé?**

 **Laissez un review si vous avez des questions ou juste pour me dire si vous avez aimé.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le deuxième sera un peu plus long.**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde et voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais!**

 **Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir souhaité ce chapitre avec la réaction de Stiles et tout ça, vous voilà servie!**

 **Je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai écrit j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant. Il est plus long que le premier chapitre et plein de rebondissement.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Bore: _Désolé pour le quiproquo, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien la situation est réglée. Sinon oui, c'est le grand moment des retrouvailles, j'espère que tu seras agréablement surpris(e) de l'événement._**

 **Akane: _Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère continuer dans la bonne voix avec ce chapitre._**

 **Et encore merci pour les reviews des personnes inscrites sur le site. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas tout le temps vous répondre à vos reviews mais je ne les ignore pas, loin de là.**

 **Sur ceux, j'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

Dire que Stiles était surpris, c'était être loin de la vérité. Il n'était pas surpris, il était tétanisé, effrayé et il ne savait pas comment calmer ce sentiment de terreur qui l'habitait. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ancien amant d'une nuit dans la même pièce que lui et surtout sur son canapé et le pire était que pour Stiles, Derek était près de son fils et qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu cependant ce dernier avait remarqué l'intrus dans la pièce car il avait manifesté sa présence.

Stiles soupira allant dans le berceau de Gabriel qui avait décidé de montrer à l'individu qu'il était comme lui, un loup.

\- Je vais aller changer la couche de Gabriel, Scott, tu t'occupes de notre invité. En même temps, j'appelle mon père pour le prévenir, dit Stiles rapidement ne voulant pas être dans la même pièce que Derek.

Scott voulut parler mais Stiles était déjà parti avec Gabriel dans la salle de bain. Il était seul avec l'ancien amant de son meilleur ami et il ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qui était sur c'était son envie de coller un pain en plein dans le visage de l'homme pour s'être mis en couple peu de temps après avoir mis son ami en cloque. Seulement, Scott savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais celle de Stiles si le renard voulait lui hurler ses quatre vérités, il avait désormais l'occasion.

Dans la salle de bain, Stiles tenta de calmer Gabriel qui avait les yeux vairons. Le jeune père avait compris directement en voyant son fils que ce dernier avait instinctivement reconnu son autre parent. Stiles soupira en changeant la couche de son enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Derek et surtout il n'était pas prêt, il avait beau tenté des coups de fils pour parler avec le loup mais jamais il n'était allé au bout. Maintenant, le voilà sans doute blessé dans son salon et sur son canapé cherchant son père. Stiles ragea encore plus se disant que peut-être Derek l'avait finalement retrouvé et bien non, il cherchait son père. C'était du joli les retrouvailles. Après il s'attendait à revoir Derek dans une quinzaine d'année se pavanant au bras de Kate qui lui avait donné trois jolis enfants et Derek cherchant par tous les moyens de récupérer son quatrième enfant ou tentant d'étouffer l'affaire d'un enfant illégitime.

Gabriel arrêta de flasher ses yeux et Stiles sourit embrassant son enfant sur le sommet de son crâne. Le renard prit son fils avant de partir dans le salon.

\- Scott, je te confie Gabriel pendant que j'appelle papa. Ne t'en fais pas je l'ai changé, tu n'auras qu'à l'installer dans son berceau et lui préparer son biberon. Tu sais faire?

\- Pas le biberon Stiles, supplia Scott prenant l'enfant.

\- Je peux m'en occuper, intervint Derek.

\- Hey Ho! Vous êtes blessé et je n'ai pas envie que mon fils boive du lait avec un arrière goût de sang cramé, répliqua sèchement Stiles.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer, rétorqua l'adulte.

\- Généralement quand on saigne à moins d'être maso c'est quand on s'est fait attaquer. A part si votre femme s'amuse à vous battre.

Derek vit rouge et attrapa Stiles pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche faisant pleurer Gabriel.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, grogna Derek.

Ce dernier retourna sur le canapé allumant la télévision. Stiles lui envoya un regard noir et Scott tentait de calmer le bébé. Le père prit son fils qui se calma immédiatement. Stiles se demandait s'il devait vraiment appeler son père pour le cas de Derek je grogne sur tout ce qui bouge Hale. Puis finalement, il prit le fixe se disant que plus vite le problème Hale était terminé, plus vite, il pourra reprendre sa vie _sans_ Derek.

Stiles déposa Gabriel dans son berceau et il partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de son fils. Pendant que le lait bout dans le bain marie, Scott lui apporta le téléphone fixe et Stiles composa le numéro de son père. Il regarda l'heure sur la pendule présente dans la cuisine se disant que John devait être aux archives. Cela ne manquait pas lorsqu'il tomba sur la secrétaire de son père. Stiles soupira alors que la femme lui expliqua que son père était aux archives pour rechercher une vieille enquête de police non-résolu.

C'était ainsi depuis un an, John avait demandé sa mutation à monsieur Delagane pour partir aux archives de la police travaillant comme consultant auprès de la police de New York. Il s'occupait de toute la paperasse des policiers et ceux des gardes du corps employés par Delagane. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait voir cette régression comme un point positif mais il comprenait le besoin de son père à changer d'horizon. La secrétaire lui informa que son père était de retour des archives et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que John récupère le téléphone.

\- _Stiles? Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Gabriel a un souci? Ne t'inquiète pas s'il a de la fièvre c'est la poussée des dents ou des crocs_ , conseilla John.

\- Papa, je ne t'appelle pas pour Gabriel. Ton petit fils va bien, il est dans son berceau et attend son biberon. Si je t'appelle c'est qu'on a un problème plus grave.

\- _Lequel fiston?_

\- Derek Hale est dans le salon, répondit Stiles.

Un silence retentit entre les deux lignes et John soupira.

\- _Il est là pourquoi?_ demanda John.

\- Il veut te voir et cela semble urgent.

Gabriel commença à pleurer et Stiles regarda l'eau qui bouillait en face de lui.

\- _Je rentre immédiatement et toi ne fais rien d'idiot comme je sais pas faire un deuxième enfant avec lui,_ se moqua gentiment l'homme.

\- Crois-moi, je ne ferai pas l'erreur, trancha Stiles d'une voix glaciale.

\- _Très bien à tout de suite_.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- _Moi aussi fiston._

Stiles raccrocha avant d'éteindre le feu. Il prit le biberon et testa le liquide au creux de son poignet se brûlant légèrement. Le père dut le laisser refroidir un peu alors que Gabriel pleurait dans son berceau.

Derek était sur le point de s'énerver en entendant cette chose brailler dans son berceau. Son supplice s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le garçon aux cheveux châtains prendre le bambin qui se calma rapidement.

\- Mon père arrive faîtes comme chez vous, lui dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- C'est trop aimable.

\- Et ce serait également aimable de votre part si vous allez vous laver vous sentez le vêtement cramé, répliqua Stiles allant dans la cuisine avec son fils.

L'entrepreneur regarda le jeune adulte qui avait osé lui parler de manière presque familière. Derek fronça les sourcils reconnaissant que sentir l'odeur de son ex-femme et celui des marques de taser ce n'était plaisant. Il se leva du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bébé le regardait par dessus l'épaule de son père. Les iris de l'enfant devinrent brillant l'un devint doré et l'autre cuivré mais cela dura un temps tellement court que Derek avait cru rêver.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose? demanda Stiles qui s'était tourné et Gabriel tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre homme dans la cuisine.

\- Je voudrais des vêtements propres. Je ne peux garder ce costume, répondit Derek encore sous le choc.

\- Oui bien sur. Je vais vous prêter des affaires à mon père vous devez faire à peu près la même carrure. Scott, tu peux prendre Gabriel?

Une voix lointaine informa que la personne était aux toilettes. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Gabriel rit comme s'il se moquait du désarroi de son père. Derek pour sa part regardait l'enfant comme s'il venait de faire une chose inexpliquée. Scott sortit rapidement des toilettes en soupirant disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu d'intimité. Stiles déposa Gabriel dans les bras de Scott n'oubliant pas d'embrasser son fils avant de partir dans la chambre de son père pour chercher des vêtements.

Dans le salon, Scott s'occupa de Gabriel sortant un nouveau jeu qu'il avait acheté lors des courses. L'oncle savait que Stiles suivait le développement de son fils grâce à internet, le seul médecin qui pouvait consulter son fils était le docteur Alan Deaton, l'ancien patron de Scott. Le médecin était pédiatre et avait une licence de vétérinaire. L'homme était très compétent dans son rôle de médecin seulement, le docteur avait été muté en Californie et aucun autre médecin n'avait pu remplacer le docteur Deaton. Scott lui était encore étudiant et espéré prendre la place de ce grand docteur pour pouvoir s'occuper de son neveu et d'autre enfant surnaturel comme d'enfant ordinaire. Pour l'instant, il avait comme le docteur Deaton sa licence de vétérinaire qui était primordiale pour reprendre le flambeau. Il faisait actuellement des études pour devenir pédiatre.

Gabriel commença à mettre le jouet dans sa bouche regardant Derek qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Le loup voulait savoir s'il avait rêvé tout à l'heure dans la cuisine mais son regard sur l'enfant ne semblait pas plaire à l'homme qui s'occupait de lui. Scott regarda le deuxième père de Gabriel comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Seulement, il ne put rien faire car l'entrée s'ouvrit en trombe sur John Stilinski. Ce dernier alla directement dans le salon.

C'était à ce moment que Stiles réapparut dans le salon, saluant chaleureusement son père qui venait de rentrer. Le grand père répondit à l'étreinte de son fils n'oubliant pas d'embrasser Gabriel et de serrer la main à Scott.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi... tenta Derek.

\- Vous êtes Monsieur Hale, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était à ce gala de bienfaisance, répondit John.

\- C'est Monsieur Delagane qui m'a donné votre adresse.

\- Je ne suis plus garde du corps Monsieur Hale.

\- Oui, on me l'avait expliqué seulement, seul les personnes qui ont touché mon dossier peuvent s'occuper de moi, répondit Derek.

\- Allez prendre une douche, je sens qu'on va avoir une grande discussion et je ne crois pas que mon fils accepte qu'un homme sentant le brûler reste autour de son enfant.

Stiles hocha la tête étant dans la cuisine pour finir de s'occuper du biberon de son fils.

Après un autre hochement de tête de la part de Derek, ce dernier sous les instructions de John entra dans la salle de bain minuscule. Une grimace apparut sur son visage en voyant des jouets d'enfant dans la baignoire. Derek mit les jeux sur le rebord et commença à se laver effaçant les morceaux de peau brûlés sous le jet d'eau chaude ainsi que l'odeur de son ex fiancée.

Dans le salon, Stiles donna le biberon à son fils qui le buvait encore goulûment.

\- Il faudra que tu commences à lui donner des légumes, dit John.

\- J'ai déjà acheté des petits pots. Gabriel testera ce soir ceux à la carotte, sourit Stiles.

John sourit voyant son fils s'occuper de son enfant. Le grand père ne regrettait pas le choix de Stiles de vouloir garder Gabriel, son petit fils était adorable. Il était sage et il pleurait moins en présence de son père. John revoyait son fils à cet âge-là. Stiles également ne pleurait pas trop quand Claudia était là mais il n'était pas aussi sage que son petit fils. L'ancien garde du corps savait que pour cette partie sans s'en rendre compte Gabriel avait pris de son autre père, de Derek. Scott était au côté de Stiles tenant la serviette de son ami attendant que son neveu finisse de boire son biberon.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Derek habillé dans un pantalon marron beige. Son torse était découvert dévoilant aux trois hommes du salon un corps musclé. Stiles détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. Il ne se souvenait plus que le corps de Derek était aussi bien foutu. L'entrepreneur allait dans le salon frictionnant ses cheveux avec une serviette blanche.

\- Désolé Monsieur Stilinski, j'ai tenté de mettre votre chemise mais elle était trop petite, dit Derek.

\- Ce n'est rien, veuillez plutôt m'expliquer votre présence chez moi, répondit John.

\- Je ne sais par où commencer, soupira l'invité.

\- Par le début, peut-être, se moqua Stiles retirant le biberon de Gabriel qui avait fini.

Derek regarda le garçon débarbouillant le bébé avant de mettre une serviette sur son épaule ainsi que l'enfant pour lui tapoter gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce que le garçon rote.

\- Très bien, tout à commencer il y a un an lors de ce bal de bienfaisance où j'ai rencontré Kate Argent, commença Derek.

A son nom, Stiles fronça les sourcils se rappelant que c'était également la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble sur la pelouse. John ne dit rien laissant Derek continuer son récit tandis que Scott était à deux doigts de s'énerver contre le loup se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu que cette fille à ce fameux bal.

\- Etant un loup garou, lorsque j'ai senti son odeur j'avais été comme hypnotisé par elle, continua Derek.

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous nous dîtes que vous êtes un loup garou? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous prenne pour un taré? s'exclama Stiles.

\- Pourquoi vous ne le savez pas? L'organisme de Monsieur Delagane est spécialisé dans la protection des créatures surnaturelles. Votre meilleur ami est un loup garou ainsi que le garçon que vous tenez dans vos bras. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous posez une question aussi stupide, répondit Derek.

Stiles fulminait grandement. Non pas qu'il soit pris pour un idiot fini mais parce que l'homme devant lui avait découvert que son fils avait du sang de loup garou dans ses veines.

\- Veuillez continuer je vous prie, dit John. Et excusez mon fils, il n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre une personne dévoilée à trois inconnus sa nature lupine.

\- Je comprends, Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Continuez, encouragea John.

\- Bien. A cause de l'odeur de Kate, mon loup s'est mis à la désirer et nous sommes sortis ensemble, vous devez connaître la suite si vous lisez les médias. Elle vit avec moi et nous sommes fiancés. Seulement, j'ai appris ce matin que cette année passée avec elle ne voulait rien dire, cracha Derek. En arrivant dans mon bureau, il y avait son père, Gérard Argent.

A ce nom, John se leva du canapé surprenant tout le monde.

\- Kate est la fille de Gérard? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui et il semblerait qu'elle est les mêmes idéaux que son paternel. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre elle et cet homme jusqu'à ce matin.

John devenait totalement blanc comprenant ce qui avait pu se passer durant cette fameuse matinée et l'ancien garde du corps ferma rapidement les rideaux du salon sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles et Scott.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama Stiles alors que Gabriel se mit à pleurer.

\- Vous êtes dans un sérieux pétrin Monsieur Hale. Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'ici sans risque. Mais il ne faut pas pousser cette chance. Stiles prépare des affaires nous devons immédiatement partir.

\- Mais pourquoi? Papa explique-moi! s'exclama le garçon.

\- Gérard est un chasseur de la pire espèce, il a fondé une organisation secrète pour pouvoir éliminer les individus non-humains. Et si tu me dis que sa fille, Kate, a les mêmes idées que son père. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui peut se passer. Stiles peux-tu allumer la chaîne des informations.

Le garçon prit la télécommande et appuya sur des boutons pour mettre la chaîne demandée qui diffusait en directe Kate Argent blessée à l'abdomen et son père dans un hôpital de New York.

\- _Mademoiselle Argent, nous avons ouïe dire que la personne qui vous a causé cette blessure n'est autre que votre fiancé, Monsieur Derek Hale?_ demanda le journaliste _._

\- _Ma fille est encore en état de choc,_ intervint Gérard _. J'étais venu au travail de mon gendre pour enfin le rencontrer officiellement. Kate était avec moi pour lui faire une surprise et il s'est énervé affirmant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour nous recevoir. Kate avait tenté de le calmer et il a battu ma propre fille devant mes yeux horrifiés. On aurait dit un animal sauvage, c'était affreux._

\- _Monsieur Hale a-t-il eu des antécédents sur une mauvaise gestion de la colère?_ demanda l'homme au micro.

\- _Le seul moment où il était violent c'était dans le lit..._

Stiles fronça les sourcils et il voulut quitter la pièce ne voulant entendre cette femme parler de Derek qui la baisait bien profondément alors que lui n'avait que le fruit d'une seule partie de jambe en l'air.

\- _La nuit dernière, il m'a griffé jusqu'à ce que les marques soient visibles. Le lit est encore taché de mon sang_ , pleura Kate.

 _"La police recherche actuellement Monsieur Derek Hale, cet homme est potentiellement dangereux. Si vous le voyez appelez immédiatement la police, n'agissez pas cet homme est peut-être armé"_ commenta une voix.

John éteignit la télévision avant de soupirer.

\- On est fichu, ce ne sera pas seulement la police dont on devra se méfier mais maintenant des chasseurs. Kate avait bien préparé son coup, soupira l'ancien garde du corps. Pour beaucoup de chasseurs, vous avez violé une loi primordiale "il ne chasse que ce qui les chasse" en blessant Kate, vous ne possédez aucune défense contre les chasseurs. Ils vous traqueront comme un animal. Et ceux qui vous ont aidé.

Derek reporta son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Stiles serra son fils dans ses bras qui continuait de pleurer, Scott à ses côtés. Le loup s'en voulut d'avoir mis cette famille en danger. Il était le seul responsable de ce désastre, il avait fait confiance à une femme qui l'avait trompé et mentait au monde entier. Derek était désormais un fugitif et il entraînait un bébé dans sa chute. John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek montrant ainsi son soutien.

\- C'est pour cela que l'organisation de Delagane existe, les chasseurs tel que Gérard sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Je connais une personne qui pourra nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans les yeux de Derek face à ces mots.

\- Papa? souffla Stiles.

\- Je dois rendre visite à une vieille connaissance seulement il faudra qu'on traverse le pays et restez dans cet appartement est trop dangereux surtout que Gabriel n'a aucun contrôle. Si Gérard découvre ton fils Stiles, j'ai peur qu'il ne le tue avant même qu'il soit capable de se défendre tout seul.

Derek vit que Stiles était horrifié à la pensée de perdre son fils. Le loup se sentit navré pour ce garçon un peu impulsif qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Dans ce cas, je pars avec vous, dit Scott.

Stiles regarda son ami et John sourit disant que de toute façon Scott devait venir avec eux.

La famille commença à préparer leur affaire sous le regard de Derek. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire pour les aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de surveiller le bébé dans son berceau. Ce dernier regardait Derek et encore une fois les yeux de l'enfant flashèrent comme les yeux d'un garou. Le loup aimait ces deux couleurs, son oeil doré lui rappelait son enfance quand il était un jeune loup, quant à son autre pupille, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette couleur mais quand?

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de regarder mon fils comme un pervers, retentit la voix de Stiles.

\- Oh euh... Désolé, dit Derek un peu honteux se rendant compte que dévisager un enfant pouvait perturber n'importe qui. C'est étonnant cette double couleur dans ses yeux.

\- Comment ça? s'étonna Stiles avant de regarder son enfant qui laissait s'exprimer son côté animal.

Le jeune père déglutit avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Qui était sa mère? demanda Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre et le loup fronça les sourcils en entendant le rythme cardiaque de l'homme augmentait.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas grand chose sur l'autre parent de Gabriel. Cette personne a laissé son fils et Stiles. Je vous prierai Monsieur Hale de ne pas trop vous impliquer dans nos histoires de famille, vous avez déjà assez de soucis. Faites en sorte que tous vos malheurs ne se répercutent pas sur nous, intervint John. Stiles finit de préparer les affaires de Gabriel, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Le fils hocha la tête laissant son père prendre le relais. Lorsque Stiles fut éloigné du salon, John soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que Stiles a encore du mal, continua John.

\- Je peux comprendre que l'abandon d'un enfant doit être difficile à gérer. Je n'aimerai pas abandonner mon fils ou ma fille si j'en avais eu.

\- Et l'autre parent vous le laisserez? demanda le grand père.

\- Je ne crois pas. Enfin, si c'était Kate...

\- Je vois, elle vous a fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de la trahison c'était comme un poignard en plein coeur.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que vous pouvez comprendre Stiles.

Derek leva sa tête sur le père de famille qui partit dans la chambre de Gabriel pour le changer.

Au bout d'un moment, les affaires et les valises étaient prêtes et dans l'immense Jeep familiale. Stiles vérifia une énième fois les affaires de son fils dans la voiture persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il regarda son enfant qui pleurait. C'était à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qui lui manquait, c'était le doudou de son Gabriel. Stiles sortit de la voiture annonçant qu'il avait oublié la peluche favorite de son enfant. Le père rentra rapidement dans l'immeuble pour monter rapidement à l'étage.

Soudain, Derek sentit une drôle d'odeur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des hommes ou plutôt des chasseurs préparés sauter des toits venant dans leur direction. Comment ces types avaient pu savoir rapidement où il allait? Puis, il paniqua en se rappelant que Stiles était monté chercher le doudou de son fils. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse, Derek sortit de la voiture sous le cri de John et de Scott. Le loup se transforma entièrement pour monter rapidement les marches d'escalier. Il atteignit rapidement l'appartement où il voyait Stiles chercher frénétiquement l'objet. Derek se transforma, ne se souciant nullement qu'il était désormais nu.

\- Stiles, on doit partir! s'exclama Derek.

\- Mais Gabriel a besoin de sa peluche, pleura Stiles. Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis.

C'était la première fois que le loup voyait le garçon aussi fragile. Derek entendit des bruits d'arme qu'on chargeait et le lycanthrope sauta sur Stiles pour le cacher derrière le canapé. Le renard voulut crier mais la main de Derek le stoppa lui intimant le silence.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de rougir remarquant la nudité de Derek. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait nu mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de masque pour cacher leur identité. Il était juste lui. Puis c'était à ce moment là que Stiles vit la peluche de renard noir entre un placard et le frigo de la cuisine. Le père soupira de soulagement et il voulut récupérer son bien mais Derek le stoppa dans son mouvement le plaquant contre le sol. La rougeur de Stiles s'accentua mais il ne se laissait pas abattre. Le jeune adulte pointa la cuisine et précisément le trou entre le placard et le frigo à Derek qui vit également la peluche. Le loup hocha la tête posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Le riche se leva doucement surveillant la pièce, il ne vit personne et marcha discrètement jusque dans la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de Stiles qui restait cacher derrière le canapé. Le loup se cacha derrière le plan de travail juste en face de sa destination. Il devait faire vite, il entendait les pas précipiter des chasseurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par la porte principale et les escaliers sinon ils risquaient de se faire attraper. Derek prit vite la peluche avant de revenir vers Stiles.

\- Il y a une autre sortie? demanda Derek doucement.

Stiles réfléchit rapidement avant d'hocher la tête mais la tête du garçon ne ravit pas Derek. Le garçon pointa l'entrée principale.

\- Il y a un vide ordure au bout du palier on peut descendre rapidement par là. Juste attend deux secondes. dit Stiles sur le même ton avant de prendre de prendre une couverture de Gabriel dans le berceau du salon et de la passer à Derek qui haussa les sourcils. Cache ta chose, je vais faire des cauchemars.

Derek rit doucement avant de passer le tissus court à sa taille cachant la nudité de l'homme. Stiles souffla doucement tenant la peluche de son fils contre son torse comme pour se donner du courage.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Gabriel, dit Stiles d'un ton sérieux.

Le loup ne comprit pas la phrase de Stiles mais hocha tout de même la tête. Les deux hommes se levèrent et coururent jusqu'à l'entrée principale et à peine ils furent sortis qu'ils virent des hommes en noir. Derek enleva le tissus du bébé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu as un fils qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est que son père soit vers lui, confessa Derek donnant le drap de Stiles.

Derek se transforma en loup sous le regard ébahi des chasseurs. L'animal lança un regard à Stiles et ce dernier monta sur son dos cramponnant les affaires de son fils contre lui. Les chasseurs avaient commencé à tirer et une balle frôla le bras de Stiles qui commençait à saigner. Le loup accéléra la cadence sous les ordres de l'homme pour les amener au vide ordure. Derek vit la trappe et redevint humain sachant qu'en loup il ne rentrerait pas. L'adulte prit la main de Stiles jusqu'à destination.

\- Passe devant, dit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur suivi de Derek et les deux hommes glissèrent jusque dans la poubelle remplie de déchets. Un SDF était devant eux les regardant suspicieusement avant de regarder sa bouteille de vodka dans son caddie.

\- Ce monde est fou, ronchonna-t-il avant de partir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de rire aux éclats tellement ils avaient eu peur. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent avant qu'une Jeep bleue arriva devant eux.

\- Les mecs! Montez vite il y a des chasseurs de partout! s'exclama Scott.

Stiles sortit de la benne suivit de Derek et ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Derek à l'avant et Stiles à l'arrière près de son fils. Gabriel pleurait mais lorsque Stiles lui donna sa peluche, les pleures se turent et l'enfant commença à somnoler. Le père souffla de soulagement et il reçut un coup sur la tête. Il tourna en direction de son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux larmoyants.

\- Ne nous refait plus une chose pareille. Tu es totalement inconscient, s'exclama Scott soulagé que Stiles va bien.

Puis, Scott vit du sang sur la manche de son ami. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une coupure noirâtre.

\- John, Stiles est blessé!

Le père manqua de piler en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Comment ça? paniqua Derek se retournant.

Le loup vit la blessure et examina la coupure.

\- C'est sans doute rien du tout, je vais cicatriser et tout ira bien, tenta Stiles. Et ne criez pas Gabriel dort.

\- John, je crois que Stiles doit tout de même voir un médecin.

\- Ce serait une mauvaise idée, les chasseurs ont vu Stiles avec moi, ils doivent croire qu'il s'agit de mon complice.

\- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien...

Stiles vomit dans la voiture une substance verte.

\- Pour que ton corps se défende? Oui c'est rien, ironisa Scott.

\- On ne peut pas quitter New York avec Stiles dans cette état. Il doit voir une personne de toute urgence, paniqua Derek.

\- Je sais! Pourquoi ne pas lui demander! s'exclama Scott.

\- Demandez à qui? demanda le loup

\- Elle sera le soigner, John, on doit la voir.

\- Je m'y rendais de toute façon.

\- Voir qui? s'impatienta Derek.

\- Madame Morel la femme qui a mis Gabriel au monde, répondit Scott.

* * *

 **Aimé ou pas aimé?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,j'imagine que vous avez deviné qui on verra. Ce qui ne l'ont pas deviné je vous laisse la surprise.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, laissez une review (on ne le dit jamais assez) pour me donner vos avis.**

 **Le chapitre 3 est fini donc il n'y a aucun souci, vous aurez la suite.**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde et non je ne vous ai pas oublié!**

 **Je suis désolée j'aurai du y poster plus tôt ce chapitre mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et j'ai zappé. Désolée.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. (désolé de ne pouvoir vous répondre personnellement cette fois-ci).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

Au coeur du splendide territoire qui était Broadway. Un quartier populaire pour ses théâtres et ses comédies musicales. Des centaines d'affiches sur les pièces les plus connues étaient placardées sur toute la place principale. John s'était garé dans une rue loin de l'ambiance festive de ce quartier, le grand père savait qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver Marine Morell, la soeur cadette de Alan Deaton. La jeune femme travaillait dans le théâtre depuis des années et utilisait à titre déception sa salle pour consulter les créatures surnaturelles ayant besoin de soin. Après Alan Deaton, c'était auprès de Marine que les personnes venaient rendre visite. John ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer de nouveau cette femme.

Derek descendit de la voiture toujours peu vêtu. John soupira avant d'aller dans le coffre pour permettre à l'homme de s'habiller sinon le loup allait être vite arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur. Il trouva dans sa valise un caleçon, un pantalon en jean et un sweat noir à capuche. Pour le reste comme les chaussettes et les chaussures Derek devrait faire sans. Il n'avait malheureusement pas la même pointure de pied.

Scott lui fit sortir délicatement Stiles qui était extrêmement pâle, du moins plus que d'habitude. John vint au secours de son deuxième fils et récupéra son garçon qui ne tenait plus du tout sur ses jambes. L'oncle partit dans le coffre pour prendre la poussette de Gabriel et Scott prit l'enfant endormi dans ses bras pour le déplacer dans son petit transport personnel. Derek revint habiller et la capuche sur la tête. En voyant l'état de Stiles, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu correctement le protéger. Les mots du blessé résonnaient dans sa tête, il se demandait pourquoi il voulait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de Gabriel. En regardant la troupe autour de Stiles, il devrait être surement le dernier choix pour s'occuper de cet enfant. Derek se dit que c'était sans doute sur le coup de la peur que le père avait dit une chose pareille.

\- Il faut aller par où pour rejoindre Madame Morell? demanda Scott ne reconnaissant pas la ruelle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous ne sommes pas loin, répondit John tenant le bras intacte de son fils.

Derek vint vers son garde du corps et proposa à l'homme de porter son fils. John fut surpris de la proposition du loup mais opina sous le regard furieux de Scott. Le lycanthrope prit le renard comme une princesse posant sa main sur la peau découverte du garçon. John fut surpris en voyant des veines noires apparaître sur la paume de Derek.

\- C'est un pouvoir que j'ai de ma famille, on peut prendre la douleur des personnes qu'on touche, expliqua Derek.

John hocha la tête fermant entièrement la voiture avant de partir suivit de sa troupe dans les rues légèrement lugubres. Scott avait du mal avec la poussette lorsque les allées étaient étroites mais il préférait que l'objet subisse des dommages plutôt que son neveu. Si ce dernier se retrouvait blesser Stiles ne lui pardonnera jamais. Le garde du corps venait de temps en temps aider Scott connaissant ces chemins escarpés.

Derek tenait fermement Stiles pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne contre un mur par mégarde. Le jeune homme était assez blessé et le loup ne voulait pas rajouter une douleur à la tête.

Après quelques rues, John ouvrit une porte annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le garde du corps invita les personnes à rentrer et ils tombèrent sur un immense couloir sombre. John passa devant et ils les conduirent aux loges des stars où des personnes se maquillaient devant des miroirs entourés d'ampoule. Leur chaise était comme des fauteuils de réalisateur de cinéma. Des claquements de mains retentirent dans la salle et le groupe arriva vers la scène où ils virent deux acteurs chanter des chansons tout en discutant l'un envers l'autre. Les individus virent qu'ils étaient tombés au mauvais moment en voyant une foule dans la salle de théâtre.

Soudain, Scott sentit une main sur son épaule et il vit un homme en costume de la sécurité. Le jeune loup déglutit devant l'air sévère du gorille. Ses yeux bruns fusillait le garçon devant lui.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici? demanda sèchement l'homme tout en chuchotant pour éviter de déranger la pièce.

\- Ennis, souffla John. Sais-tu où est Marine?

\- Cela fait quatre mois John. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, sourit le fameux garde. Marine? Vous pouvez la voir mais après la représentation.

\- Je comprends elle travaille. Mais peut-on déposer mon fils quelque part? demanda John.

Ennis vit finalement Stiles mal en point et l'homme les intima de les suivre. Derek suivit ce loup garou jusque dans une salle où il y avait un lit d'appoint. La pièce était épurée et simple.

\- C'est le coin de Marine, c'est ici qu'elle soigne les individus qui ont besoin d'elle, expliqua Ennis avant de regarder la poussette. C'est Gabriel?

John hocha la tête et Ennis demanda s'il pouvait le prendre. Le grand père l'autorisa et le loup garou prit délicatement l'enfant qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Bon sang comme tu as grandi, souffla Ennis. Je me souviens de toi, tu venais de sortir du ventre de ton père. Tu deviens un sacré jeune homme.

John sourit et ils entendirent des applaudissements venant de la scène. Ennis redonna l'enfant à son grand père leur disant qu'il allait chercher Marine. Derek n'avait pas loupé la phrase du loup garou et il comprenait de moins en moins.

\- Comment ça Gabriel est sortit du ventre de son père? demanda Derek.

\- Nous n'avons pas à t'expliquer, répondit sèchement Scott.

\- Scott, il a le droit de savoir, le coupa John.

\- Savoir quoi?

\- Stiles n'est pas seulement le père de Gabriel, il est également sa mère. Il a porté Gabriel dans son ventre pendant huit mois. Gabriel n'a pas de mère. Tout ce qu'a eu Stiles c'est un homme qui l'a mis enceinte et cette personne n'est jamais venu voir mon fils durant sa grossesse et encore moins durant la naissance de leur enfant, expliqua John.

\- Mais deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant et pourquoi Stiles l'a gardé?

\- Regarde ce trésor et ose me dire que tu veux sa mort, s'énerva Scott.

\- Pour la fécondation entre deux hommes, c'est simple. Deaton nous avait expliqué que lorsque deux créatures surnaturelles s'accouplaient il peut arriver que ce genre d'incident arrive. Surtout si les deux personnes sont destinées l'un à l'autre.

Scott regarda John ébahi face à cette révélation mais il ne put rien dire que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Son teint était typé et elle regardait ce petit monde avec ses yeux chocolats.

\- Où est Stiles? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

Les trois hommes laissèrent la jeune femme aller vers son patient. La demoiselle regarda la plaie avant de soupirer.

\- De l'aconit. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi pâle, dit-elle. Les renards peuvent supporter l'aconit mais pas à forte dose. Le chasseur a du bien imbibé sa balle pour que Stiles soit dans un tel état. Depuis combien de temps a-t-il perdu connaissance?

\- Environ quinze minutes, on est venu le plus rapidement possible dès qu'on a vu la blessure de Stiles, répondit John.

\- Je vois, je vais avoir besoin que vous me laissez le soigner. Ennis, faîtes les sortir.

Le loup garou s'inclina devant la femme demandant à ses invités de quitter la pièce. Tout le monde suivit le garde et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce. John vit Kali la femme d'Ennis devant son miroir. La jeune femme sourit en voyant le garde du corps. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'enfant dans les bras du grand père.

\- Bon sang, ne me dis pas que c'est Gabriel. Toi mon grand quand tu seras tu deviendras célèbre, sourit-elle caressant les joues potelées de l'enfant.

\- Comment va Deucalion? demanda John.

Un silence retentit dans la pièce et John comprit la situation. Un bruit de canne se répercuta dans la salle et les trois invités virent un homme blond avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- John, comme je suis ravi de vous entendre, dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Derek sentit la force du nouvel arrivant. Le loup garou avait devant lui un Alpha. Scott voyait pour la première le grand Deucalion, Stiles lui avait déjà parlé de cet homme qui était devenu aveugle. Seulement, son ami n'avait jamais expliqué comment un tel drame était arrivé.

\- J'ai senti la présence de Stiles. Comment va-t-il? demanda Deucalion.

\- Marine s'occupe de lui. Il a été touché par une balle en aconit, répondit John.

\- Ces sales chasseurs, toujours à détruire, il ne crée que le chaos autour d'eux, cracha l'Alpha.

Ce dernier renifla l'air et tourna sa tête vers Derek.

\- Vous ne serez pas un membre de la famille Hale? demanda le loup.

\- Derek, répondit l'entrepreneur.

\- Le fils de Talia, quelle joie de vous rencontrer même si j'aurai aimé vous voir. Je suis un grand ami de votre mère, comment va-t-elle? demanda Deucalion.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle se portait comme un charme, répondit Derek.

\- J'en suis ravi. John j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, dit l'Alpha.

\- Je m'occupe de ce petit bout de chou, sourit Kali prenant Gabriel dans ses bras.

John prit le bras que lui tendait Deucalion et ils quittèrent ce petit monde. Kali, elle, s'amusait à faire rire Gabriel qui répondait grandement à sa demande, faisant flasher ses yeux.

\- Tu as bien la moitié des yeux de ton père, mon ange, sourit Kali.

\- D'où lui vient son oeil cuivré? osa demander Derek.

Kali regarda l'homme avant de sourire.

\- Il vient de Stiles bien évidement, les yeux cuivrés c'est la marque des renards, sourit-elle. Pour son autre oeil, c'est la marque des loups mais ça tu dois le savoir. Tu es un loup toi aussi.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'un loup garou aurait couché avec un renard garou mais c'est impossible ces deux espèces se détestent! s'exclama Derek.

\- Oui et bien. Je ne sais pas comment Stiles a fait mais on dirait qu'il a charmé un beau loup garou et qu'ensemble ils ont créé cette beauté, répondit Kali embrassant la joue de Gabriel.

\- De toute façon, Stiles ne nous a jamais parlé de son partenaire sexuel. On connait Stiles et John depuis bien avant qu'ils ont Gabriel. John était le garde du corps de Deucalion avant que celui-ci ne perde ses yeux. Il arrivait que John amenait Stiles ici. Même si Stiles est un renard, on ne l'a jamais rejeté. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus ici, le petit attendait Gabriel, expliqua Ennis.

\- Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de garder l'enfant? demanda Derek.

\- C'est du Stiles tout craché, intervint Scott. Il ne voulait pas tuer un être vivant qui n'avait rien demandé. Il affirmait que cet enfant pour lui n'était pas une erreur et il ne regrette pas son choix. La seule chose qu'il doit s'en doute regretter c'est avec qui il a fait.

Derek comprit par les paroles de Scott que le partenaire de Stiles dans la création de Gabriel était un sujet tabou. Il pouvait le comprendre comment ce type avait pu les abandonner. Derek ne connaissait Stiles que depuis quelques heures mais de ce qu'il en avait vu ce garçon était une personne avec un sacré caractère. Il sentait qu'il aimait profondément son fils. Le loup l'avait vu dans la façon où Stiles avait couru jusque dans l'appartement pour récupérer le doudou de Gabriel.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Marine Morell qui suait à grosse goutte. Elle alla vers le groupe le sourire au visage.

\- Stiles est tiré d'affaire mais il aura besoin de repos. Vu sa vitesse de régénération, il sera sur pied demain matin. Je vous propose de rester dormir ici.

\- Mais nous avons des chasseurs à nos trousses, dit Derek.

\- Ils ne viendront pas ici, intervint Deucalion qui revenait avec John. Cet endroit est hautement surveillé par l'organisation de Delagane. Les chasseurs n'ont aucun droit de venir ici ainsi que la police.

\- Les hommes de Gérard n'osent pas s'opposer à cette organisation qui est en contact permanent avec le FBI et la police interne. Delagane connait par coeur les méthodes de Gérard mais personne n'a pu le faire tomber. Il achète la police et je n'ose imaginer quelle autre structure ils ont dans leur poche. Ce que je sais c'est que ce type fera tout pour tuer chaque garou vivant sur Terre, dit Marine folle de rage.

\- Pour ce chasseur, nous sommes des abominations destinées à brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. Un code avait été érigé pour normalement éviter une guerre entre nos espèces mais Gérard contourne habillement ce code avec l'aide de sa fille Kate, continua Kali.

A ce nom, Derek fixa la louve.

\- Comment ça? demanda le loup.

\- Cela fait quelques années que cette pute magouille...

\- Ne dîtes pas de gros mot devant mon fils, intervint Stiles contre la porte se retenant à elle.

\- Stiles, tu dois te reposer le poison n'est pas totalement éliminé, dit Marine.

L'enfant gazouilla tendant ses mains vers son père. Tout le monde fut surpris de la réaction de Gabriel et Marine sourit, ordonnant d'aller chercher des coussins pour installer le petit garçon avec Stiles. Ce fut Ennis qui partit immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas des conversations qu'il faut avoir devant mon fils, il est jeune et je n'ai pas envie qu'il comprenne qu'il doit avoir peur des humains, continua Stiles. Oui Gérard est une pourriture surtout pour ce qu'il a fait à Deucalion. Oui, pour beaucoup il mérite de finir dans le caniveau mais mon fils n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose, il est jeune et innocent.

Marine allait vers Stiles pour l'aider et elle le sentit bouillant de fièvre preuve que la guérison était en bonne voie. La docteur hocha la tête et Kali amena Gabriel qui ne voulait qu'une chose être vers son parent. Stiles sourit en voyant son fils heureux. Ennis revint avec plusieurs coussins et Marine hocha la tête avant d'aller coucher les garçons dans la salle de repos. Kali soupira mais se retourna vers Derek.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi Stiles ne voulait pas avorter à présent, dit-elle.

Peu de temps après Ennis et Marine revinrent dans la pièce, annonçant que Stiles et Gabriel dormaient profondément côte à côte et qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la conversation là où Stiles les avait arrêtés. Derek n'avait plus trop le coeur à une séance de vérité sur la femme qu'il allait épouser dans quelques mois mais il savait avoir droit à des réponses.

Seulement l'heure n'était plus au révélation, Stiles avait plombé l'ambiance en débarquant dans la pièce. Derek trouvait qu'il était impoli de reprendre une conversation de ce genre. Deucalion proposa de dîner et tout le monde suivit l'aveugle et John jusque dans une immense pièce où était entreposé une grande table avec une nappe blanche et des couverts pour un régiment étaient disposés. Chacun se trouva une place à la tablée et attendit que les plats arrivent. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Les trois invités virent des membres de la troupe théâtre qui déposèrent leur soupe dans les assiettes creuses. Dès que le service fut fini, Deucalion remercia les personnes et souhaita à tous un excellent repas.

Chacun dégustait son plat en silence. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé durant le dîner, personne n'avait osé ajouter une phrase sur leur précédente conversation et tout en fut reconnaissant. Marine demanda de préparer un biberon pour l'enfant et la personne hocha la tête avant de partir en cuisine.

\- Ce sont des serviteurs? demanda Derek intrigué.

\- Non, ce sont des garous n'ayant pas leur place dans le monde extérieur. Ils font parties de ma troupe de théâtre, priant pour un avenir meilleur où ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, répondit Marine.

\- Les chasseurs sont des fléaux pour notre espèce. Ces personnes ont tous perdu à cause Kate et de Gérard, répliqua Kali. Par exemple, des familles humaines tuées juste parce qu'elles traînaient avec un garou. Pour eux, les humains qui fréquentent des personnes comme nous ne sont plus considérés comme étant humain.

\- C'est horrible, souffla Scott.

\- Ici, je m'occupe des garous et des humains qui ont été chassés par ces types., expliqua Marine.

Derek hocha la tête comprenant que les attentions de cette troupe étaient louables. Ils protégeaient les êtres dans le besoin et ensemble il formait une famille avec à sa tête Deucalion. Derek sentait la haine que l'Alpha avait contre Gérard. Marine se leva annonçant la fin de ce délicieux repas. Les convives se levèrent et Ennis leur proposa de les amener jusqu'à leur chambre. Pendant que Marine était partie avec le biberon pour aller nourrir Gabriel. Derek regarda la femme partir avant de suivre Ennis qui les conduisit vers les loges des acteurs. Il y avait plusieurs portes dont quelques unes étaient ouvertes.

Ennis expliqua que les rescapés restaient souvent dormir le temps que l'organisation Delagane trouve un lieu où les personnes peuvent vivre en paix. Derek fut surpris par les actes de cet organisme, sa mère lui avait parlé que grâce à Monsieur Delagane ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Derek se disait que si jamais il y avait une taupe de Gérard dans les locaux, cet individu pourrait faire d'énorme dégâts vu le nombre de personnes inscrites dans le système de défense. Sa mère l'avait fait quand il était encore qu'un louveteau et sur le coup il ne regrettait pas que Talia l'avait fait.

Le guide leur expliqua que les chambres étaient individuelles et confortables. John remercia le loup garou n'oubliant pas de lui annonçant qu'ils avaient la voiture à trois patés de maison du théâtre et Ennis les informa qu'ils étaient au courant grâce aux services de patrouilles. Leur véhicule était à l'abri et prêt à être utilisé le lendemain. Sur ces mots, Ennis abandonna ses invités. John et Scott prirent une chambre quant à Derek, il regardait toujours derrière lui. Les passages devant lui ne semblaient pas le gêner tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Finalement, il décida d'aller dans la salle de repos où était Stiles et Gabriel, il y avait quelque chose qui perturbait le loup mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Lorsque Derek arriva devant la porte, il frappa contre le battant et entra sans attendre de réponse. La pièce était sombre n'ayant pas de fenêtres mais grâce à sa vue il pouvait distinguer parfaitement le père et l'enfant dormant dans le lit d'appoint. Stiles était couché sur le côté et entourait son bébé d'un bras protecteur. Gabriel lui dormait entourer par des coussins dans une petite grenouillère beige.

Derek s'avança vers les deux garçons avant de s'accroupir en regardant Stiles et Gabriel. Le loup se permit de penser que la personne qui avait osé abandonner le renard devait être un sacré con.

" _S'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Gabriel_ " retentit la voix de Stiles dans sa tête.

Derek soupira avant de sortir de la pièce laissant ces deux garçons dormir et lui partit faire de même mais il trouva devant lui Deucalion. L'homme lui présenta une chaise du théâtre et Derek accepta. L'Alpha sourit et guida le loup dans les rangées de fauteuils avant d'en prendre deux éloignés de la scène et des oreilles de loups indiscrètes.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler tous les deux et j'en suis navré, dit Deucalion.

\- Comment avez-vous connu ma mère? demanda Derek allant droit au but.

\- Talia et moi avions autrefois les mêmes idéaux, nous voulions la paix entre notre race et les chasseurs. On avait suggéré de parler directement avec Gérard. Cet homme avait accepté rapidement affirmant qu'il était entièrement d'accord. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai eu un désaccord avec ta mère. Elle affirmait que Gérard avait accepté trop rapidement pour que cette histoire ne soit pas suspecte quant à moi, je croyais enfin pouvoir faire la paix entre nos deux races. Talia avait raison au sujet de Gérard lors de notre rendez-vous, cet homme a tué mon escorte et il m'a rendu aveugle avec des fléchettes enduites d'aconite. Depuis, je cherche la vengeance quant à ta mère, elle cherche la faille chez les chasseurs pour permettre à nos deux peuples de vivre en paix, expliqua Deucalion.

\- Votre amitié remonte à longtemps?

\- Je ne vois plus les années passées Derek, je ne peux pas te répondre avec précision. Mais sache que personne ne t'en veux d'avoir fait l'erreur de t'être amouraché de Kate. Tu n'es malheureusement pas le seul dans ce cas. Elle s'amuse à tromper les loups garous depuis qu'elle a appris à tenir une arbalète.

\- Elle m'a trompé avec l'odeur, souffla Derek assez bas mais Deucalion l'entendit.

\- C'était très intelligent de sa part. En tant que loup, je peux t'assurer que l'odeur est ce qui nous permet de facilement trouver notre compagnon.

\- Je le sais mais depuis cette histoire de parfum trompé, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de retomber dans un autre piège tendu par les chasseurs et de me tromper encore et encore.

\- L'inconvénient avec les odeurs factifs c'est qu'elle parte très rapidement alors que l'odeur naturel est totalement imprégné à la peau. Que ressentais-tu quand tu étais avec Kate?

\- Un malaise. Une impression de ne pas être satisfait, répondit Derek.

\- Tu as ta réponse. Un chasseur peut prendre une odeur mais tu ne ressentiras pas cette sensation d'insatisfaction avec ton véritable compagnon. Juste une dernière et je m'excuse d'avance de te la poser. As-tu déjà eu le nœud avec Kate?

Derek rougit à la question et il se mit à réfléchir à la question.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il.

\- Donc cela confirme que pour toi elle n'est rien. Quand deux âmes soeurs se rencontrent et ne font qu'un le temps d'une nuit même la première, s'il y a le noeud c'est qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Stiles l'a eu ce fameux nœud c'est grâce à ça que Gabriel a été fécondé. Sur ceux, je dois me coucher. John m'a dit que ce petit loup renard ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. Je dois donc me reposer. Bonne nuit.

Derek eut comme un pincement au cœur en apprenant que non seulement l'individu qui avait mis Stiles enceinte l'avait abandonné mais en prime cet homme était l'âme sœur de ce renard. Derek voulait aller chercher ce type pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il a fait. Le loup décida de suivre le chemin de Deucalion pour dormir.

* * *

 **Aimé ou pas aimé?**

 **Et oui Deucalion est un gentil dans cette fic, je voulais lui donner un bon rôle à lui et à la meute d'Alpha.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis au chapitre quatre!**

 **Au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
